Kidnap, and a love begin?
by blackcatismeow
Summary: AC oneshot. Boys meets girls on a camping, being kidnapped, what can they do? And will love come to them after experiencing it together?


DISCLAIMER: I do not own GS or GSD.

A/N: This is my first fic, so it maybe really bad, please read and review so that I can improve my writing skill.



It was a beautiful sunny day, a suitable day for camping. What I mean here is camping for a group of children, exactly students, but not for family. It was an award for 15 best students in both Earth and Plant. The guide was Murrue, a coffee brown-haired woman. They were heading for the Great Mount that covered by the forest. They heard birds singing on the trees and the songs of leaves dancing in the wind. The students were all young, between fifteen and eighteen. They were excited, well, most of them, except one girl.

"_My my, what the hell am I doing** here**? Why did I want to go? It was such a stupid decision I have made to go on** this **boring camping. It would be** much** better if I were home **now** playing_ _games."_ The blonde thought.

She was walking slowly under the shade of the trees. In front of her was a dark blue-haired boy. He was humming some kind of tune (!) which was extremely dangerous for anybody that are chicken-hearted (My my).

"Girls and boys, all of you gather here, I need to check you all. Quickly!" Murrue announced.

The boy turned around and told the blonde:"Let's hurry up!" and gave the girl a big grin. He had big emerald eyes and a really handsome face. Her heart beat 9 times/sec and then stopped. "My name's Athrun Zala.Yours?"

"Cagalli Yula Attha." She blushed.

"Well, let's hurry up or Ms. Murrue will be mad at us." He smiled.

She followed him. Those emerald eyes obsessed her. Before that, she was a tomboy and never had an eye for any guys, they were just her friends, or her little brothers. But that guy was totally different.

"Uhm, what are you thinking?" He asked worriedly, "You don't look so well."

"Oh, it's nothing." She murmured,

"**Athrun**!" Miss Murrue shouted. "What the **hell** are you doing **there**? I am checking all of you, and why are you there? Come and help me!"

"Oh, see you then. And please hurry up!" He smiled at her.

She was snapped out of her thought. And when she held her head up, he was running in front of her. She quickly followed him to the crowd.

"Athrun!"

"Yes!"

"Cagalli!"

"Yes!"

"Kira!"

"Yes!"

"Lacus!"

"Yes!"

…

"Now, boys and girls, we are going to continue!"

"Yes, Ms Murrue." They all said in unison.

They walked through the forest. Cagalli's mind was wandering somewhere when a hand lapped her shoulder gently.

"Hello, remember me?"

Again, her heart stopped beating. It was him! Athrun Zala!

"Yes, of course." She tried to be cold, although the blood was running to her face.

Suddenly, they heard someone speaking.

"Yes, if we could capture them all, he would be pleased."

"Uhm, that's not easy, though. They are students, but some are more likely to be soldiers."

"You mean, it's hard to do this?"

"Stupid! I didn't say so! Just do it!"

"Fine!"

Athrun's face became paler. He winced. They wanted to kidnap all the students, and that was not good at all. Cagalli grabbed his arm and pull him away from that place.

"Now what do you think we should do? Tell Ms. Murrue?"

"That's not good at all. They will know immediately and that's it!"

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" They heard a voice

"Oh, Kira!"

"Yeah it's me. What are you doing here by the way?" He repeated.

"Well, actually…" Cagalli wanted to tell Kira what was happening, but Athrun glared at her.

"It's nothing. Don't worry. We shall catch up now." He lied.

"Come on, we are best friends, why do you hide it from me?" Kira sulked

"It's hard to say, but maybe we need it now." Cagalli told Athrun, "Uhm, and Kira? Maybe I will tell you."

"Uhm… Maybe… All right. There are no other choices for us."

And Cagalli told Kira the conversation they heard from the strangers.

"My! This is no good!" He gasped.

"According to you, what should we do now?"

"Tell Ms. Murrue. That's the best way. We can call the school and they will send someone here to take care of this."

"She won't believe it. And that's too dangerous. They won't let us call for help."

"And what **choices** do we have here?" He shouted with anger.

But suddenly they felt someone walking behind them.

"What the **hell **are you doing here? Won't you hurry up? Or are you too tired to walk?" shouted Murrue.

"Yes Ma'am! We are sorry." They said in unison.

They continued to walk through the forest. Each of them followed their own thought.

"Sheesh, what are we supposed to do now?" Athrun sighed.

"Tell her." Kira said again.

"And I said **no**! When will it infiltrate your thick skull, **huh**?" shouted Cagalli.

"So what can we do **now**?" Kira barked back.

"Shh, I heard someone following us." Athrun whispered.

"Hello, where have you been for the last few minutes, guys?" A pink-haired girl asked cheerfully.

"Oh, uh, we just needed a small talk, Miss Clyne, err, you know… err…" Kira lied, trying to hide his blushing face.

"Well, you shouldn't call me so politely like that. Just call me Lacus."

"Yes, thank you." He looked down to avoid her baby navy blue eyes.

Suddenly, they heard gunshots. When they turned back, they saw a group of people surrounding the students group.

"It's them!" Cagalli gasped.

The students were fleeing in confusion. Ms. Murrue was taking out her gun and was about to shoot them. But one man quickly jumped on her and knocked her down, took her gun and hit the back of her head so that she felt down unconscious. Athrun, Kira, Cagalli and Lacus hid behind the trees and watched. Some of the students were able to run away, but finally all of them were hit and lay flat on the ground in no time.

"What should we do now?" asked Athrun, "They will check, and sooner or later they will find us."

"I heard Ms. Murrue said that there is a sentry-box near here. Maybe we should go there to ask for help. But first does anyone have a cell phone?" Kira suggested.

"No." they answered in unison.

"My! Then we must hide ourselves in this forest and look for help, right?" asked Cagalli.

"Uhm, I don't like this at all. What do you think they kidnap us for? They must work for some organization, and we are just students. We can't fight, but maybe they will force the government to do as they want, right? That's too bad! We must not let them control the government, right?" Lacus winced.

"Yeah you are right. Let's start going now or it will be too dark to go. And of course it will be very dangerous." Cagalli agreed.



The forest was covered with the darkness. The wind was howling between the trees and on the ground there were mysterious shades under the bright lights of the moon. And in a small cave which has the entrance covered with lianas, there was a small fire, small enough so that nobody can easily notice unintentionally, and high enough to keep warm for the four teenagers there.

"It's my watch first, you three go to sleep. Two hours later I will call you." Athrun commanded.

"OK, but remember the next one is mine." Cagalli yawned while saying.

"Good night." Kira and Lacus said in unison. They looked at each other and blushed. Cagalli just smiled at them then lay down and soon went to sleep.

About half an hour passed. A cold breeze from the outside made Cagalli shivers. Athrun saw it and took his jacket out of his backpack and covered her with it. She opened her eyes and that made him embarrassed and sits back. She then sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What is it? My watch already?" she asked sleepily.

"No, it's nothing. Just go back to sleep. I will call you when it's yours." He looked away.

Cagalli looked at the jacket and then she understood what he was doing. She felt the blood ran to her face and looked at him leaned against the cave's wall and yawned sleepily.

"Maybe I will watch with you for a while." She offered not looking at him.

Athrun raised his head and then thought:"_Then how will she be able to stay awake till her_ _watch?_" but he was happy about that and nodded. Cagalli moved and sat right next to him and stared at his face. His emerald eyes were a bit tired but were still sharp. She saw the flames in those, the dancing fire. He then suddenly turned to her and smiled.

"What is it?"

"Oh, uh, it's…uh…nothing." She blushed as he caught her gazing at him.

He just giggled at her reaction and then closed his eyes.

"Hey you aren't dropping off, are you?" asked Cagalli.

He opened his eyes. "No, it's just I am resting a bit."

Another breeze from the outside blew his hair and helped the fire danced. She took a branch and threw it into the fire. Then she felt sleepy and soon closed her eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder and made him her pillow. Athrun opened his eyes as there was something soft on his shoulder and as he smelt some fragrant smell. And he smiled as he saw her sleeping like an angel on his shoulder; her golden hair tickled his neck comfortably. Then it meant that he couldn't fall asleep. And so he kept his eyes wide opened and stared at the dancing fire.

One and half and hour later…

Athrun's shoulder went numb as Cagalli used it as her pillow. He gently moved his shoulder a bit but that waked her. She opened her eyes and looked at her watch.

"Oh, it's my watch already, right? Then, thanks for being my pillow. Now you can go to sleep." She smiled at him sheepishly.

He only nodded as he was so tired. He moved near the fire and lay down, felt asleep immediately. Cagalli watch him sleeping like a child. His midnight-blue hair flowed down on his face. She could not control herself but fixed it with her hand. Her fingers felt like getting an electric shock as she touched his skin. She blushed as she felt her heart beating like the drums. She tried not to look at his face anymore; instead, she looked at the entrance. Outside, the wind was still howling madly. She held his jacket tighter as she felt colder and colder. She knew that it wasn't the right time to think of such ideas, but she couldn't help thinking about sitting in the cave and watch him sleeping forever. She blushed deeper and deeper at that thought, but somewhere in her heart told her that she was happy.

Another two hours passed…

"Hey, Kira, it's your watch now. Wake up already." She shook his body.

He yawned sleepily while waking up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Lacus sleeping right next to him and smiled. Then he patted Cagalli's back silently and whispered: "Then, go and get some sleep, sis. Good night." Cagalli nodded and lay down at the exact position Kira slept before. She could see Lacus elegant figure at a close distance and then giggled.

"_That Kira sure is a pervert_." She thought. But something happened to her. She tossed about for half an hour but couldn't go to sleep.

"Hey, can't sleep?" asked Kira.

"Maybe because there's no pillow." Was the reply.

Kira threw her his backpack. She caught it and put it under her head. But another half an hour passed and she still couldn't get a bit rest. So she sat up and looked at him.

"I don't know why I can't get to sleep. So why don't we talk a bit, bro?" she suggested.

"Yes why not." He agreed.

"Eh heh heh, what do you think about Lacus?" Cagalli teased.

Kira raised an eyebrow, "Of course she's your best friend." He looked at her with innocent eyes.

"Heh heh, that's not what I mean, bro. You know that she's the cutest girl you've ever met." She didn't let him go so easily.

"Shut up since it's none of your business." Kira winced.

"Well, since we are twins I know what you think, Kira."

"And you think I don't know what you think? Heh heh, sis, and what do you think about Athrun?" Kira shot back.

"Isn't he your best friend?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Now this time you are playing innocence, sis. Think, doesn't your heart beats crazily every time you see him?"

"None…none of your business." She stuttered while blushing.

"He's the hottest guy in Plants you know." Kira continued.

"And isn't Lacus the hottest girl on the Earth?" Cagalli barked back.

"Uhm, I think lets not talk about this anymore." Kira looked away. But he suddenly noticed the jacket. "Whose jacket is it?" he asked curiously.

"Uh, oh, it's, oh, it's none of your business." She started to blush and stutter again.

"Ah, I see, isn't it Athrun's jacket?" He smirked.

"**Shut up!**" Cagalli yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What's going on?" Athrun and Lacus woke up an asked in unison.

"Err, it's nothing, just get back to sleep. Sorry for waking you up." Kira apologized.

Lacus just nodded at lay back down. But Athrun felt he couldn't possibly get to sleep again, so he stayed up. He moved to sit next to Kira and stared at the fire.

"What should we do after meeting them?" He whispered. His mind seemed like was wandering somewhere outside.

"I don't know. Maybe we can wait until they have some plans to solve this problem. We are just students, and we can't do anything in this situation." Kira answered. His voice was a bit shaking. And his violet eyes looked at Cagalli asking for some advices. But his sister just sighed at shook her head slightly. They sat still for about an hour, and then the daylights came into the cave. It was when they realized it was morning already. Lacus woke up and stretched her arms. She had a peaceful sleep and felt very well.

"Then shall we set off now everybody?" She asked cheerfully. Although it was the most difficult situation, she would never be scared or nervous, but always kept smiling. They set off, headed for the sentry-box.



Meanwhile…

"Ouch, where the **hell** am I?" whined Murrue.

She was lying on the ground, her arms and legs were tied, and on the left and the right of her there were people. Then her memories came back to her. She was about to shoot one of the attackers, but suddenly she was knocked down. She sat up difficultly and saw her students everywhere on the ground, all of them were tied and lay unconscious. Her gun was taken away, but she remembered there was a small pocket knife in her pants pocket. She moved around and found it still there. She tried to wake the student next to her up.

"Hey, wake up, you!"

"Huh?" The boy looked at her with sleepy eyes. Then he found out his situation, and got scared.

"It's okay, Shinn. Don't be scared, I'm here. Now can you help me taking my knife out?" Murrue said tried to calm his nerves.

"Y…yeah, sure." He replied.

Shinn tried his best to take the knife out with his arms tied. He had to turn his back to Murrue's side and searched everywhere until he felt her pants pocket. He moved near her to take the knife out. Finally it was out after his great effort.

"Good, thanks a lot." She took the knife and cut the rope tying her wrists. Then she untied her legs and Shinn. Then she went around the room to untie everybody. But to her surprise she couldn't find Athrun, Cagalli, Kira and Lacus.

"Maybe they were able to run away and hide somewhere in the forest. I wonder if they called for help or not." She thought.

Then she told the students her plan to escape. Luckily, Yzak also had a pocket knife. So they quickly finished discussing.

"Waaa, **fire**! **Help**! **Help**!" Screamed Shiho.

The door opened wide immediately. "What is it?" A man shouted. Murrue was standing next to the door and grabbed his mouth. While he was in great surprise, Yzak cut his throat in less than a second. He collapsed on the floor on a pool of blood.

Murrue mumbled "Sorry" and took his gun away. Right then another man dashed into the room and was finished off by Yzak. Then Yzak took his gun and all the group of students ran out. Murrue and Yzak were leading them. To the kidnappers' surprise, they knocked them down and took their guns. Then the group arrived at a large hall and they saw soldiers standing in front of them. There were about fifty of them, each one was well armed. On the left of the hall, there were mobile suits. When Murrue saw them, she gave a sigh of relief and nodded at Yzak and Dearka. They nodded back and quietly ran to the mobile suits. Meanwhile, Murrue threw the gun away and put her hands on her head. The other students did the same and the soldiers came and put handcuffs on them. They didn't notice that the mobile suits was booting. When they realized it, it was too late. One mobile suit kicked them while they shot at those huge things. There were 2 mobile suits left. They look more modern, stronger, and more dangerous.

"Quickly! Run to the entrance, **now**! And you two, watch them until all of the students are safe out!" Yelled Murrue.

The two mobile suits turned around and got ready to kick anyone wanted to catch the group back. Then they turned to the entrance and ran out in order to protect the students.



The four continued walking search for help while the others escaped safely.

"Shall we rest a little? I think that my dear sister is a bit tired." Suggested Kira

"Hey, what makes you think that I am tired? Huh? I can continue walking! Stop thinking about me like a princess!" Yelled Cagalli.

"Uhm, Cagalli, you are not tired but maybe I am, so can we rest a little now?" Lacus smiled at her. She was trying to save Kira's life from Cagalli's claws.

"Oh, if you say so, then we will." Cagalli grinned back.

"Shall we sit there?" Athrun suggested pointing at an oak tree stump.

The others nodded at him and walked to the tree which had a huge shade. Meanwhile Cagalli walked to Athrun and started to stutter:

"Za… Zala… Can… canyougivemeaminute?"

"What is it? Can you repeat it please?" He looked at her in confusion.

"Can you give me a minute?" She took a deep breath and blushed crimson when repeated. So she looked down to hide her face which was as red as a tomato. She had never been so embarrassed before.

"Uhm, sure." He replied with a giggle at her look.

They walked together to an old tree and Cagalli sat on the stump while Athrun leaned against it standing. She took his jacket out of her backpack and handed it to him.

"Thank… thank you for lending it to me." She stuttered again.

"Oh, not at all." He replied and sat down next to her.

They sat quiet together for about 5 minutes, then he turned to her wanted to talk about something. And she wanted to talk to him too, so she turned to him. His lips accidentally met hers. They both blushed and felt like there was electricity in the other's lips. They turned away with red suns on their face immediately. Well, exactly it was only Cagalli who blushed that deep, Athrun only had a slight blush on his face. He was always calm and hardly ever blushed. It was her the only girl that made him blushes.

"I… I am so sorry. I didn't mean it." He apologized.

"No, it's okay." She fixed her hair. His lips were liked the chocolates, they were so… err… kind of sweet. It still obsessed her. He felt the same way. Her lips were so soft and kissable. He just wanted to try again that feeling when his lips met hers. He shook his head to snap the idea out and stood up.

"Well, we should return and see how those guys are doing, shouldn't we?" He suggested.

"Yeah." She agreed. Her amber eyes met his emerald ones and she looked away immediately.

"_**D…**! What are you **thinking**? You have never been like this before. **Keep your head!**_ _Don't be so obvious!"_ She yelled to herself mentally.

He offered her a hand and she held it. When she stood up, her legs went numb, but after only 5 minutes sitting. That was not understandable. But anyway, when she was about to fall, he held her back and looked at her worriedly:

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry." She smiled at him sheepishly. They returned to the oak tree and saw some interesting scene. Kira and Lacus were kissing each other. Athrun tried to hold his laughter and dragged Cagalli to where they were a minute ago. There they laughed their lungs out. Finally, Cagalli held her side and stood up with difficulty.

"Such lovebirds they are. But this is not the right time and the right place. Shall we wake them up from their dreams?"

"Well, I think we can just let them be together for some more minutes. This is very rare, you know. Kira is really shy of girls, so just let him have his happy time a bit longer." He also tried to stand up holding his side and still pursed his lips to hold the laughter back.

"And what are we supposed to do now?" She asked.

"Wait for them for about 5 more minutes. Then if they can't wake up themselves, we will. But should we watch them? Although I know it's not decent to do so, but I am so curious. Oh please, will you do it with me?" He answered with amusement in his eyes. She just giggled at his childish action and nodded.



"What was **that**? They **all** escaped? What the **hell** did you **do**? And they have stolen **two** of the **four mobile suits**?" A purple-haired man yelled. There was smoke coming out from his ears.

"S… Sir… please excuse us. We will use the two ones left to go search for them now." A fellow man said with shaking voice in great fear. His head was about to move out.

"**Shut up!** **Do not** touch **those** ones or else I will have your head on the ground! Go and search for them **now**! I don't want anymore excuses. If you don't bring me them back by 6:00 pm then I will deliver you to **Hell**! **Understand**?" He growled like a mad dog.

"Yes sir." The fellow exited the room still shaking.

"Geez, they are having the Duel and Buster, and now I can't let them have the Freedom and Justice. Or else I will have to give up my dreams of taking over Earth and Plants. All I need is the two famous students who are very well trained in mobile suits combat." The purple-haired man told himself.



"Hello, Earth to Kira and Lacus." Cagalli interrupted Kira and Lacus while they were in the lips-lock. They broke the kiss with their face as red as tomatoes.

"Sorry, I wanted to let you enjoy yourselves for a little longer, but this is not supposed to the right time. So you two can wait until we return safely." Athrun winked at the young couple. His teasing eyes made their face redder than ever they used to be.

"Ahem, well then I guess we should start again now." Kira cleared his throat and said. He led the way first mainly to hide his face away from Athrun and Cagalli's eyes. Lacus was walking at the end of the queue, and suddenly she had some strange feelings.

"I… I don't think we are in the right way." Her singing voice broke the silence.

"What? But I think the sentry-box is ahead?" Cagalli winced. She was suspicious of Lacus's feeling.

And in less than a minute, she realized that Lacus was right, and she wanted to faint because of that realization. About ten well-armed men appeared in front of them. Kira jumped up and stepped back ready to fight. He took his pocket knife out and held it up.

"Is this the boy Lord Yuuna told us to find?" A man of the gang asked the others.

"Seems like that. Anyway, it's a good idea to take these brats back to…" another man replied, but before he could finish his sentence, a kick landed on his temple and that made him lay down unconscious in no time.

"**Get them all!**" the leader of the gang shouted.

The men took their guns out, but the distance was too close, and they didn't want to kill the kids, so they missed their chance. They were fighting against the Coordinators, and it was only a slight chance to get those super-humans. Kira jumped on a guy and knocked him down, he was too kind to injure anyone. Cagalli was also a good fighter. She kicked and punched and knocked about two guys out. But anyways she was a girl after all, so a man grabbed her arms and got her adversary in a hammerlock. She yelled and yelled, but another man pushed a dirty rag into her mouth and tied her up with ropes. Meanwhile Athrun was fighting in order to protect a horrified Lacus. She was not able to hide her scare, and that scared Athrun even more. So he tried his best to protect her from the attackers, but even he was with great skills, when he couldn't move flexibly, he was easily got shot. **Bang**! One of the men shot him on the shoulder. He was not fatal injured, but lost his blood and became weaker every second. However, he used all his strength left and knocked down two more men before he fell down unconscious. As for Kira, he used his knife to attack them, but after knocking out some more guys, he became tired and finally resulted with a cut on his stomach, and got handcuff on his wrists. About Lacus, she was useless fighting, so the men took advantage on her after Athrun fell. She just sighed and tried to talk to those men, but none of them bothered to listen to her. There were exactly twelve of them and only four were able to stand and drag the students back to their head office.

"See? I told you some of them are more likely to be soldiers than students. Especially the two boys here." A man whined.

"Yeah alright, but finally we are able to get them. And it's worthy." Another snapped back.

And to cut off the conversation, in front of them appeared a huge building. It was very cleverly hid under big trees so that any planes or helicopters couldn't discover it easily from above. They dragged the four students into the building and one man went to meet their lord. A minute later they saw him rushing to the entrance.

"Well well, look who we have here. Those boys are Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato, right? Drag them to policlinic to treat their wound. Tell the doctors to take their memories away but not to dumb them. And the girls here, one is Cagalli Yula Attha-the beloved daughter of Lord Uzumi, and the other is Lacus Clyne, the daughter of another famous politician in Plants, right?" The one named Yuuna asked with a smirk on his face and shrugged.

"Yeah, and what do you want from us?" Lacus asked with her normal calmness on her face. She looked at him straight in his eyes, and that made him flinch.

"Why should I tell you? That's a great plan of mine, and I need you to help me to complete it. Guys, keep this one pink haired princess in room number 5, and take this violent girl to my room." He ordered arrogantly with a mysterious glance at Cagalli. She glared back at him with vindictive hatred in her eyes.

"Sir Seiran please excuse me, but I have to say that this girl has already had a boyfriend, and she is a honorable princess in Orb, so please let her stay with me so that I can take good care of her as she is now a little tired from fighting against those men." She said with a mocking tone she had never used before.

"Oh, Miss Polite Pink Princess, why don't you say that she has already had a boyfriend so that I shouldn't do anything that can harm her virginity? But that's what I want Ma'am, and I can only use **her** as a hostage like that and threaten **him** only with **her** like **that**." He replied shamelessly. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Sir Seiran, even if you want to take over both Earth and Plants, you should never use that mean trick. Please let us go and give up this plan. I don't want anyone to be harmed even if it is you. If you continue this plan you won't get a thing, that is so sure. So think twice before you do anything that's all I want to say. And one more time I beg you to release her or at least let her stay with me." Lacus kept talking patiently. Cagalli looked at her with grateful eyes.

"Well, say what you want Ma'am. Guys, keep an eye on this missy." He shook his head and thought: _"How the hell could she figure out my plans? Maybe I'd better be careful of that one."_

Cagalli was dragged to Yuuna's room toughly. She was tossed on the floor and her legs were tied with strict security. Yuuna came near her and looked at her face, then he slowly removed the rag in her mouth. Once her mouth was free, she started to curse Yuuna with any bad words she found. He just stared at her furious face and laughed. Then he lifted her chin up, forced her to face him and placed a kiss on her lips. She used all her strength to roll to dodge his kiss. But he also used all his strength to hold her, and so she wasn't able to dodge it. So she decided to grit her teeth so as not to let his disgusting tongue in her mouth. He realized that and let go of her.

"What a stubborn girl you are. Do you remember the first time we meet each other? You hated me very much although I am your fiancé. You tried to avoid me every time I visited you, and tried to kick my ass every time I went near you. But now I have you in my hands, and I won't let you go, my darling." He told her wryly.

"**F… you**, you son of a b…! That's how a man should do? **You sick animal**! You will **never** win against me! Don't forget that! And you will **never** be able to complete your silly plan! **You dirty piece of s…**!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. But Yuuna just gave a loud rude laugh. Then he told his fellow men to bring Cagalli to Lacus' room, and with a rag in her mouth again of course. (A/N: Sorry about cutting some words. But I don't like bad words at all, so please forgive me and just figure the words out yourselves. Thank you)



Meanwhile, Murrue and the other students gathered at the other side of the forest. Yzak and Dearka were trying to contact the government with the radars of the mobile suits.

"No good, Miss Murrue. We can't contact them. Should I try to contact Archangel High?" Dearka asked with tired voice. Murrue nodded and sighed. She was really worried about the four lost students.

"Miss Murrue! I can catch the radar waves of the High." Yzak shouted from inside the mobile suits, "I have asked them for help and they have said that they will have three more mobile suits here in an hour when they realize this one mobile suit. What should we do now?"

"Did they tell us to stay still?" She asked back with a relieve voice.

"No, they tell Dearka and me to head for the kidnappers head office to join them when they arrive. The leader of the kidnapper is the infamous Yuuna. He is really dangerous and they want us to help them get him this time." Was the reply.

"This must have the permission of the government you know." Murrue warned them

"Yes, the High has already contacted the government and received the permission." Dearka answered while rolling his eyes.

"Then just go. And be careful. Oh, and don't forget to take care of Kira, Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun when you two meet them. I can not let anything harm them." Murrue ordered the two boys and held her head with her right hand. She felt all exhausted and overwhelmed. Miriallia shouted to Dearka: "Be careful!" while Shiho waved her hands to Yzak. The others just held their fingers up to encourage the two young pilots. Then the mobile suits slowly moved and walked back to where they were kept an hour ago. Murrue thought: _"Please be careful. I am so useless that I_ _can't do anything right now. You are the only hope."_ Then she sighed again and told the students to keep walking as far from the forthcoming combat territory as they could.



Athrun opened his eyes when someone dressing his wound. Then he saw a pink haired nurse smiling at him. She looked quite like somebody he had known. But he couldn't remember who she was. Then he felt dizzy and closed his eyes. When he did so, he saw a face of a blushing girl with amber eyes. She looked at him sadly, her golden hair was flying freely in the wind. But when he opened his eyes, she disappeared.

"_Who is that girl?"_ He wondered, _"Why can't I remember a thing?"_ and he became frightened because of that thought. He turned his head to the right and saw a brown haired boy lying in the bed next to his. Then he turned to the nurse and asked her with blank eyes:

"Who am I?"

"Your name is Athrun Zala. You are a mobile suit pilot of us. Your lord is Sir Yuuna Roma Seiran. He is a man with purple hair. Please don't forget that." She told him with a mysterious smile.

"A… Athrun… And who are you?" He continued to ask. His emerald eyes were as blank as the black hole. The nursed looked deep into his eyes and answered:

"I am Mia Campbell, and I am your fiancée." Then she pecked on his lips. He suddenly felt a strong feeling told him that she wasn't telling the truth, and some other parts told him that her peck wasn't something he had known before. But again he couldn't recall the one who kissed him. So he just closed his eyes with many wonderings in his head, as if there was a bees' nest in it. But again the blond beauty appeared in front of him and this time she was crying. Pearl-like tears were forming in her eyes and she just shook her head. He slowly went to sleep with the image of the blonde in his mind. Mia chuckled and walked out. When she was out of the room, she burst out laughing.

"Hah hah, who is your fiancée, I don't mind, but for now you are mine. Pretty boy, Athie Poo." Then she walked away.

Right after that, Kira opened his eyes and found himself on a bed. He sat up but his stomach hurt and he felt down on the bed again. Then he found a blue haired boy next to him.

"Who is he? I remember I have met him, but I can't recall a thing. Why am I here? And… oh… Who am I?" He wondered panicking. So he woke the blue up and asked:

"Hello, but do you know anything about me?" He asked with a shaking voice. The boy shook his head and answered:

"I am so sorry, but I'm afraid I don't. However I think we have met. My name is Athrun Zala."

"Oh, so you mean you lose your memories?"

"Yeah, I can't remember anything, if I can, the images in my mind are really vague. How about you? Look like you either." He replied with helpless eyes.

"So we are alike. I lose my memories too. When I wake up, we are already here." Kira complained with a sigh.

"I don't think the people brought us here are good people. I don't know what makes me think so but I have a very strong feeling. Should we go and spy on them?" He suggested.

"I… I don't know. I… suddenly I feel so sleepy." Kira said and lay back down immediately. He tried to fight against the sleepiness but it was no use. The same went for Athrun. The two went back to sleep when a doctor walked out from the curtains and said to him self: "Those brats are so dangerous. How can they figure out this so quickly, even their minds haven't returned yet? The medicine sure has a temporary effect. Then I can't let them stay together anymore or else one of them will get the memories back. What kind of Coordinators they are?"

About Cagalli, she was thrown into a large room .To her surprise, it was quite convenient with a living room, a bathroom, a bedroom with a double bed, and a kitchen. But of course there were nothing knives in the kitchen, and there were cameras in each room. It was like an apartment.

"Oh my God! Is that really you Cagalli?" A singing voice broke the silence. She noticed who it was immediately without looking back. Then crystal eyes looked into deep amber eyes, and pink silky hair touched Cagalli face. Cagalli couldn't reply because of the rag in her mouth. Instead, she nodded and Lacus took the rag out, untied her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad, Cagalli. Did he do anything to you?" She asked worriedly.

"No, he didn't. Oh, except he tried to kiss me, but anyway, he wasn't successful. And how about you? Did they do anything bad to you?"

"No, they did not touch even a single hair of mine. I don't know what will this lead to, but now I don't feel so good. Do you have any ideas what will happen to us?" She asked, first gave a toothy grin, but then frowned.

Cagalli simply shook her head sadly. She took Lacus' hand and went to the kitchen. Lacus opened the fridge and giggled at Cagalli.

"I know you are hungry. Have some chocolates? You can not fight with an empty stomach."

"Oh, thanks a lot. It's true you are my best friend. But why did they keep chocolates in this prison, eh?" Cagalli grabbed the chocolates and stuffed her mouth with those.

"Yuuna knows what you like, so he is trying to act nice, I suppose." Lacus just smiled at Cagalli's mouth full of chocolates. Then she started to look away and followed her own thought.

"Are you okay, Lacus? You look thoughtful and it's unlike you. Is there anything that goes wrong?" Cagalli asked, she had never seen Lacus like that, "Hellooo, are you listening to me?" She waved her hand in front of Lacus' eyes.

"Huh, what is it Cagalli?" Lacus blinked and looked up helplessly.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, it's… I'm just wondering what the boys are doing right now."

"Humph, you sure worry a lot about my precious brother." Cagalli winked at her best friend.

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea. It's true that I worry about your brother, but I'm worried about Athrun, too. After all, he did protect me when those men attacked us. And we used to have an engagement."

"You… **What**?" Cagalli almost fainted. Her eyes widened as Lacus said so.

"We **used to** have an engagement. But our parents broke it since they realized we are just like brother and sister. So don't worry, your Athrun is safe." Lacus emphasized the words "used to" and then shot back playfully.

"Who ever say that I'm worried about him?" Cagalli blushed crimson as Lacus read her like a book.

"Now now, come on. Just admit that you like him because I think that I like your brother too."

"I… I really don't care about him." She blushed deeper that her face could even rival the 1:00 pm sun.

"Then don't be jealous when I find him a girlfriend." Lacus pretended to sulk.

"I… I… This is… Oh, well… actually… Yes I do like him." She mumbled under her breath.

"Good. Then tell him when you two meet again." Then she suddenly changed the subject, "But right now, what we really need to do is not gossiping about the boys. We need to find some ways out, right?"

"Agree." Was Cagalli's reply.

The girls went out of the kitchen and wandered around their "apartment". To their disappointment, they found no windows. The only way out was the door. When Lacus was desperate, an idea popped into Cagalli's head.

"Do you think there are guards out side there?"

"Maybe, maybe not. They locked us here and we are just girls. I don't think Yuuna is careful enough to put the guards there." Lacus replied with a suspicious look, "Why?"

"Lend me your hair clip and I with release us."

Lacus shrugged but immediately handed her golden hair clips to Cagalli. She put it in the lock right away. She twisted, turned it and did everything she could think of to open the door. With a click and the door was unlocked.

"Whoa, how did you learn this? This is amazing and impressive and…" But Lacus was cut off by Cagalli:

"Shh, keep silence. I will check if there is any one out side there."

She opened the door slowly and carefully and popped her head out. There was nobody, the corridor was empty. Lacus popped her head out too, and when she noticed the quiet corridor, she felt secure and looked at Cagalli admiringly.

"Well, let's go." Cagalli whispered into Lacus' ear. Her friend nodded and took her hand, and then they walked slowly down the corridor. In front of them was a stairs. They looked at it hesitantly. Should they go up or down stairs?

"Well, just, we need to go out, right? Then downstairs is the better way." Lacus suggested. Cagalli suddenly had a strong feeling that she should go upstairs.

"Err, I don't know why there is something urges me to go upstairs. Uhm, maybe… like this, you just escape first. I'll go and check then I will go out too."

"No Cagalli. I am your friend. If you trust your instinct, then there's no reason I don't trust you. Let's go upstairs." Lacus protested determinedly.

"It's dangerous Lacus, we don't know what is waiting for us up there. We need at least one person get out of here and inform somebody about our situation now. So just go and don't worry about me. I will definitely be fine." Cagalli tried to persuade Lacus to leave. But she only shook her head and looked at her best friend straight in the eyes.

"No, I will never leave you. I know this is stupid, but I can't let you go alone. And on the other hand, if I go alone, then who will protect me? Let me go with you, whatever happen, I will be at your side." Lacus answered. Cagalli was frozen, she had never seen Lacus saying like that.

"Okay alright. Then let's go."



"Yuuna Roma Seiran, you **bastard**!" Cagalli yelled as she kicked the door open.

"Oh, so you are able to escape from that room, aren't you?" Yuuna lifted his head up with a smirk on his face. "Then what do you want to tell me my darling?"

"Who is **your** darling, huh? Watch your words or I will rip your mouth off!" Cagalli stomped ahead.

"Stay calm, Cagalli, just let me talk to him." Lacus told Cagalli and cleared her throat, "Ahem, Sir Seiran. Can you tell me what did you do the boys please?"

"Why should I tell you?" Yuuna narrowed his eyes as he doubted Lacus's words.

"Look, we are now your hostages, and we can't do anything. Somehow, we are worried about the boys, we just want to know if they are safe or not." Lacus gently answered.

"Oh, then I will say that they are safe and they are being treated well. So don't worry. But I'm afraid that you two can't meet them, my ladies." Yuuna replied, his eyes were studying Lacus.

"Please, Sir Seiran, we just need to see them. We don't need to talk to them. Can you do us this favor? Then we won't resist you or try to escape anymore." Lacus tried to persuade him.

"Well, even if you see them, they won't be able to realize you. I have told the doctors to take there memories away and give them fake information. Maybe later, you two will see that they are my loyal soldiers." Yuuna slightly shrugged, "And now will you two return to your room please, before I tell my guard to do it."

When Cagalli heard he said so, she lost her control and jumped on Yuuna's table. She grabbed his collar and was about to give him a punch that can deliver him to the dentist's. But Yuuna was quite quick too. He pressed a button on the table and in less than a minute, the guards dashed into the room and dragged Cagalli and Lacus out. But that was less than a minute, which meant Yuuna had received a punch and his jaw wanted to leave him. He then rubbed his jaw and thought: _"That b… is so violent. However I will make her mine someday when I have great power in my hands."_

Suddenly he heard loud sounds outside and the building shook violently as if there was an earthquake. Then he heard special gunshots.

"_D…! The mobile suits! Are they the ones they took from mine or are they the government's ones?"_ He wondered while pressing another button on the table and shouted: "Wake the two captives up and tell them to get ready for the battle!"

A minute later he was outside the building, actually he was in a helicopter and watch over from above. There were five of the attackers, two were his, and the other three were the Archangel High's. They were shooting his army base and had destroyed lots of his tanks and airplanes and a lot more facilities. But when he looked at the hall where he kept the two mobile suits left, he found they were still there, and when he lifted the binoculars to his eyes, he saw the two boys running to the mobile suits.

"Hah, just as I expected, they have received the order, and as they believe they are my men, those bastard won't be able to cause anymore worriment." He said to himself and laughed madly. The two mobile suits started to boot and got up quickly. The attackers have stopped and turned to the two that he called Freedom and Justice. Then the Duel and Buster lifted there guns up ready to fire at the two, when the two jumped up and pulled there swords out. But then, they paused for a minute, and that caused Yuuna suspiciousness. Then suddenly the Duel and Buster turned to his flying helicopter above and aimed at it.

"You two idiot! Why don't you stop them?" Yuuna growled in his handie-talkie. To his surprise, he heard the reply:

"Please land on the ground and surrender unconditionally before the two shoot you. They are giving you only one minute."

"What? How dare you…" But he was choked. His captives that he took their memories regain their memories and now betrayed him. His face became blue and then he hissed through gritted teeth:

"Fine, anyway I can't put an end to my achievement here. You just wait and see."

Then the helicopter slowly lowered its altitude and finally landed on the ground in front of the muzzles of the mobile suits. Then Yuuna walked out with hands on head. Then from Duel, Yzak walked out pointing a gun at Yuuna.

"Stay still, don't try to get away or else I will perforate a hole in your head with this thing." He warned coldly. Then he moved near Yuuna and was about to put handcuff on him. Suddenly Yuuna sneaked up and snatched the gun from Yzak after giving him a nudge. Then he ran as fast as he could when he saw someone was running to him. It was a blonde and a pink haired girl running behind. Yuuna aimed the gun at Cagalli, but he immediately received a kick from the red one-the Justice. He was thrown out and lay there motionless. Well, it was his luck not to be killed.



On Archangel High's transport airplane…

"Well, are you surprised by our action?" Kira asked Yuuna not looking at the furious face of his.

"Yes indeed." Yuuna replied gruffly.

"Then I guess I should tell you so that this would be a good experience for you to remember." Athrun grinned sarcastically.

_Flashback in Athrun's point view…_

_I heard the door opened and opened my eyes. I didn't want to meet anyone at that time. Then I saw two girls walking in reservedly. On is a Mia-look-like girl. However that girl didn't have the evil expression like Mia, and… her… breast and bottom weren't as full as Mia's. Oops, what am I thinking about? I shouldn't think about such things. The other girl is a beautiful blonde. She had amber eyes, and I don't know why she looked like the girl in my dream very much. The two came nearer and nearer, then the pink haired girl suddenly jumped at the boy next to me and shook him furiously._

"_Wake up, wake up please Kira! Are you okay?" She asked with pearl like tears on her face. I didn't know what they were up to, so I glared at them warningly. I didn't want them to do anything to my new friend. The blond seemed to be frightened. Her eyes widened at she stared at me blankly. When I saw her so, my heart suddenly softened._

"_Oh, who are you? And who am I? Where am I?" My new friend that they called Kira looked up at the girls helplessly._

"_Oh my god! You… you don't remember anything do you?" The pink haired one asked, her tears were falling faster and faster as Kira nodded. Then the blonde collapsed. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed._

"_No, this can't be! Oh please tell me this is a dream! I… I can't take it anymore! Bro! You lost your memories? You don't remember even me?" She wailed desperately. I got up and looked at her._

"_You know him? You are his sister? So do you know anything about me? Please tell me. And please tell me what our relationship is like, because every time I close my eyes, you appear in front of me. Please." I asked her impatiently and… err… sincerely._

"_No, Athrun… You also? **Why? **What the hell have they done to you? You don't remember who I am? Why is this happening? Athrun! You forget me?" She asked without looking at me. I only shook my head and became speechless when I saw her crying. She wiped her tears and tried to stop crying._

"_Then I will make you recall who I am." As she said so, she came near me and started to blush, then she caressed my right cheek with her hand and I felt really comfortable when her skin touch mine. Then she moved her face near mine slowly, and gently kissed me. Those lips were too familiar to me. They were so soft and kissable. A forest appeared, and I saw two people accidentally kissed each other. They were… us! Things returned to me slowly but clearly like a slow video. Then my real name, her name, the others' names, and my real position finally returned to me._

"_Miss… Miss Attha." I mumbled under my breath._

"_Please don't call me Attha, you can call me by my first name. It's okay." She smiled sheepishly and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back with gratefulness, happiness and… love._

_When I looked at Kira and Lacus-the Mia-look-like girl, she was telling him the old stories, but he seemed to be clueless. Maybe his nerves aren't as strong as mine. Then I heard the door opened again. Cagalli looked at Lacus and shook her head, then she quickly crept under my bed. Lacus did the same after wiping her tears away and bit her lips to prevent the crying sounds from her mouth. A doctor came in and told us that "our" lord Seiran needs us now, so I got up and followed him. I took Kira's hand and forced him to go with me since he was so clueless. I have had a plan in my mind, but I need the girls' help. The doctor led us to a huge oak door and was about to knock it when I knocked him down and neutralized him soundlessly. Then hid him somewhere and made sure that he wouldn't go and inform Seiran about us. After that I turned my head back to notice the girls were following us. They were so reckless, but anyway, we didn't have time. So we waited until they arrived at the door. Cagalli told me what she was intending to do and surprisingly, her plan fitted mine. Then we agreed with each other, Kira and I will hide ourselves somewhere to eavesdrop the conversation between the girls and Yuuna, so that maybe Kira will have his memories back. Cagalli kicked the door open violently and went into the room with Lacus following. Then the conversation was taken, and Kira seemed to take something back. His eyes flashed and he became pale. Then I heard the bell rang and we opened a door next to Yuuna's room and hid there. I heard lots of footsteps and Cagalli's voice yelling at them. _

"_H… hey Athrun, maybe we shouldn't have gone into this room." Kira suddenly told me with panic tone. Well, after all he recalled every thing. Then I glanced all over the room and noticed it was a girl's room. Kira opened the door and was about to go out when we heard a piercing voice called my name._

"_Athie Poo, what are you doing here?" Mia Campbell appeared from a door which I guess was the bathroom door. And I almost had a nosebleed when I saw her body. She was half naked, her body was covered with only a towel, and she was about to drop it on the floor. I opened the door in no time and ran for my life._

"_Oh, well, explain, who is that girl?" Kira whined._

"_How the hell would I know? Why don't you ask her personally?" I replied angrily. That overprotective brother doubted my faithfulness to his sister in the most unexpected time. We heard stomp stomp stomp behind. She was chasing us, and her voice sounded in my head "Wait for me, Athie Poo, wait for me!"_

"_Oh God!" Kira cried._

"_I will have to talk to her properly." I decided and turned back before Kira could stop me. He turned back too and tried to grab my arm, but he missed. Mia arrived and panted, then she was about to give me a hug, but I dodged it and held her by the shoulders._

"_Miss Campbell," I told her looking straight into the eyes, "Why did you lie to me when I lose my memories? Why did you say that I am your fiancé? Please don't make me disappointed, but you really are mean, despite your good appearance."_

"_But… I… You…" She stuttered._

_Then Kira dragged me along the corridor while Campbell fell on the floor. Kira wanted to look for the girls, my, he's always kind like that! However, I told him to come to "Lord Seiran"'s room because if he didn't see us then he would be suspicious. Kira smiled sheepishly when he realized how reckless he was. Then we returned to the Lord's room and showed up. He looked at us and nodded satisfactorily. Then he just asked us a few things about our past and we pretended to be clueless. Then he told us to go back to the policlinic. We just pretended to obey him, but when we were out, we immediately went look for the girls. Luckily, we found a room with guards guarding outside. Then suddenly the ground shook violently and the two looked around worriedly. Taking our chance, we jumped out and knocked them out. Then we opened the door by Kira's pen and led the girls out. We ran and ran worrying that the building might collapse. Then we heard special gunshots, looked like they were mobile suits' stuffs. Maybe there was a combat outside and the situation turned extremely dangerous for us. When we ran past the great hall, we saw two mobile suits._

"_Well, Lacus and Cagalli, you two please get away first. I have some plan, and maybe it can help us to arrest Seiran." Kira suggested while I looked at him in confuse and Cagalli wanted to kick his ass._

"_What are you talking about? Why don't you get away with us? We are just students and we can't actually do anything." Lacus protested weakly._

"_Please just get away without asking anything. This is necessary." Kira pleaded. Luckily he got his intelligence back. Cagalli seemed to understand what her brother was thinking, well, they are twins after all. She nodded at Kira and grabbed Lacus's arm running away. Kira pulled me to the two mobile suits and we climbed in. To our surprise those ones didn't prevent us from using them, looked like Seiran had save our names as his mobile suits pilots. We booted the machines and got up._

"_I am pretty sure that Seiran is watching us from above. He doesn't do anything, maybe that means that he didn't know about our state at the moment, well, let's talk to the other mobile suits." Kira said to me in a happy voice._

_I agreed with him and we came out. There were two good-looking mobile suits and three look alike other. They were fighting against Seiran's army. When they saw us, the five paused for a minute, then the two different ones pointed their guns at us as if they wanted to fire. They actually didn't know who we were. I pulled my sword out and prepared to defend myself. But Kira told me not to do anything and let him negotiate._

"_Please don't shoot, we are Athrun and Kira, the two lost students from the camping led by Miss Murrue. They captured us and want to turn us into their pilot, but we now are free. Please look up and you will see a plane or a helicopter there. It is Seiran's one and of course he is your target. But I beg you to arrest him without harming him."_

_By the time Kira finished his speech, the two looked up and pointed there guns at a helicopter. I heard yells from the "Master", and trying to hold my temper, I inform him about his situation and demanded him to land and surrender unconditionally. He cursed and cursed, but finally he landed on the ground. To my surprise, I saw Yzak came out from his fighter and was about to put handcuff on Seiran, but he suddenly sneaked up, took his gun away and ran. But there were some girls running in the opposite direction heading for him unintentionally-a blonde and a pink haired girl-Cagalli and Lacus. He pointed the gun at the two, d… him! Thirty minutes before that he was saying that he wanted to marry Cagalli, and now he wanted to kill them both. I couldn't help but gave him a small kick that didn't kill him but made him lay there unconscious. Well, at least I have to protect those two without killing my most hated enemy. Thirty minutes later, the Archangel High's transport plane arrived and fetched us. We went out of the mobile suits and to our surprise again, the pilot of the one other was Dearka. I remember once Miss Murrue had told us that they are the second best students at piloting the mobile suits in Archangel. So the other students were able to escape and then carried out combined operation with the school's mobile suits. Also the four ones that Seiran had were original the high's, he stole them from the school and then upgraded them. Now the high got it back, and every thing will be settle down to Seiran. He was the only child of a pretty famous politician, and he used to have an engagement to Cagalli, but when his parents died in an attack of the rebellious fellow, he became angry and wanted to avenge every one. That's why he was doing his silly plan. Poor man after all._

_End of flashback (back to normal point view)._

"Hellooo… Earth to Athrun. Are you awake?" A pair of amber eyes looked at Athrun curiously, "What are you thinking in that head of yours?"

"Err, nothing important." He answered snapped out of his thought. Cagalli pouted when he denied it.

"You sure are thinking about something stupid. Don't do that or your head will explode some day. Or if you want to think, just tell the others, get it?" She ordered childishly.

"Okay, thank you Attha, err, I mean Cagalli."

Cagalli glared at him and chuckled.

"Will I meet you again?" She asked not looking at him. My, she was shy of that strange boy.

"Yes, we will definitely meet again." Athrun looked at her and smiled warmly. He slowly held her waist and pulled her in an embrace. She blushed like a tomato but felt very comfortable and didn't push him away.

"Cagalli, thank you for helping me take my memories back." He whispered into her ear.

"Well... I... Never mind." Cagalli rested her head on Athrun's chest and relaxed freely.

"I shouldn't have forgotten. The moment ago... Were you scared? Did he do anything to you?"

"No, I'm not scared because I know you were always there to protect me. Thank you Athrun."

"No matter what happen, I will always be at your side and protect you." He said and lifted her head up gently and pulled her face close to his. His lips came near hers and he asked "Can I?", his breath warmed her face. In reply she only smiled and moved her lips nearer to his, they started there first proper kiss. Suddenly they heard big hand claps behind them. Kira and Lacus were looking at them and chuckled. They pulled apart immediately both blushing.

"Well, looks like you guys are in love, right?" Lacus winked at them then laughed. Kira just smiled at them slightly and told Athrun:

"Well, for now I leave my dear sister to you. Keep your words and protect her. Do not ever hurt her or else I will deliver you to hell myself."

"You are **so** annoying!" Shouted Cagalli before she gave him a hard punch on his cheek. Kira fell down on Lacus they giggled, then they went away leaving the two alone.

"Phew, how come they..." Cagalli sighed, but she was stopped by a kiss from Athrun. They were wallowed in passion and enjoyed themselves being together. Well, at least it was a good thing they became together after a kidnapping and helped the government to get rid of a dangerous gang. Maybe, they will be happy together till the end of there life after experienced an unforgetable even in their lives.

The end.

A/N: Well, I'm really sorry if the end is so lame. But I was stuck and didn't know what to write. Anyway, thank you for reading this, again, please read and review, tell me how you truely feel about this (maybe all of you who read this feel that this garbage is such a dump).


End file.
